


Nach langer Zeit ...

by Feuchen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Feuchen
Summary: Kleine Zukunfts-OS





	Nach langer Zeit ...

Er bemerkte, wie es draußen noch nicht wirklich hell war, als er verschlafen zur Wohnungstür trottete, während er nur ein etwas längeres T-Shirt übergezogen hatte. Er konnte sich in dem Moment nicht erklären, wer ihn um diese frühe Zeit aus dem Bett klingelte und er hoffte eigentlich nur, dass derjenige einen sehr guten Grund für die frühe Störung hatte. Sich ein wenig über die Augen reibend, drückte er auf den Türöffner und öffnete kurz darauf die Tür einen kleinen Spalt, während er nicht anders konnte, als herzhaft zu gähnen. Er wusste nicht, wie früh es war, aber da es draußen noch nicht wirklich hell war, musste es sehr früh sein. Zu früh, um wachgeklingelt zu werden, wie er fand.

Seine Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, als er erkannte, wer den Flur entlang gestolpert kam und bevor er etwas sagen konnte, spürte er, wie er von den Armen des anderen umschlungen wurde, so wie er von den Lippen seines Freundes gefangen genommen wurde und in einen intensiven Kuss gezwungen wurde. Er war zu müde, um wirklich etwas dagegen zu tun, auch, wenn er es gar nicht wollte. Er wusste nicht einmal, wie lange er ihn nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wann er ihn das letzte Mal hatte berühren können.

Nur langsam spürte er, wie sein Freund sich von ihm zurückzog, so dass er ihm entgegen sehen konnte. „Toru? Was ... machst du hier?“, fing er leise, keuchend, an, während er langsam versuchte die Müdigkeit wegzublinzeln und zu hoffen, dass das hier nicht doch nur ein Traum war.

„Hmm ... ich musste dich einfach sehen, Tobio-chan“, fing Oikawa an und schmunzelte, strich ihm durch die Haare und gab seinem Freund einen Kuss auf die Wange, „hab ich dich geweckt?“

Überrascht blinzelte Kageyama, während er immernoch viel zu irritiert war. „Hm, du bist wieder zurück?“ Er trat ein Stück zurück in den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter seinem Freund.

„Ich hab dafür gesorgt, dass ich die schnellste Verbindung zu dir kriege“, schmunzelte er und schob Kageyama gegen die nächste Wand in der Wohnung, bevor er ihn erneut küsste, „wir sind heute Nacht in Tokyo gelandet.“

„... Du hättest ruhig etwas länger warten können, Toru“, murmelte Kageyama, gähnte kurz, bevor er allerdings doch lächelte, „aber ich bin froh ...“

„Ich konnte nicht länger warten, dich wieder zu berühren, Tobio-chan“, sagte Oikawa ruhig daraufhin, „zu lange konnten wir uns nicht richtig sehen.“

Kageyama blickte ihn ruhig an, bevor er schmunzelte: „Du hättest mir wenigstens bescheid geben können, dass du heute Nacht kommst.“

„Genau genommen ist bereits Morgen“, gab Oikawa zurück und grinste ihn an, bevor er seinen Freund mit in ihr Schlafzimmer zog, um ihn auf das Bett zu drücken, „aber scheinbar bist du noch nicht ganz wach?“

„Ich wurde aus dem Schlaf gerissen“, grummelte Kageyama, bevor er seufzte und Oikawa zu sich in einen weiteren Kuss zog.

Schmunzelnd erwiderte dieser den Kuss und blickte geradezu in die Augen seines Freundes, während er sich an ihn kuschelte, dabei allerdings bemerkend, dass Kageyama halb in seinen Armen am einschlafen war. „Oii... Tobio-chan?“

„... Halt die Klappe, Toru“, brummelte Kageyama, während er seine Arme um den anderen geschlungen hatte und kurz davor war, wieder einzuschlafen.

Oikawa schmunzelte und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor er sich ebenfalls ankuschelte und einfach ein wenig seine Augen schloss, um die Nähe des anderen zu genießen.

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me @ twitter ;3](http://twitter.com/Feuchen)


End file.
